Love Cuffs: VDay Special
by Rowan Fox
Summary: Rating for implication and language. A rather humorous V-day fic concerning the fox and the dragon, and Hiei's first shot at trying to understand the holiday. Kurama does his best to "help". Read, review, flame, have a grand 'ol time.


**Love Cuffs : V-Day Special**

I meant for this to be a serious fic. I did. Really. I tried. Wanna know what it turned out to be? Smut and kinky s/a fluff. XD I had lotsa fun writing it though, and I really wanted something to be put up for v-day. I haven't beta-ed it, I haven't even re-read it. I don't care if you flame it, cause I know it sucks. Major OOC, IMAO (in my arrogant opinion). Blame it on my inner romance cynic. Contains K/H serious shounen-ai (not really yaoi...). Love you all. XD (PS: Itooshi means "my dear"; its an affectionate phrase.)

Disclaimer: God, if I owned YYH, Funimation would go into cardiac arrest for no longer making PG acceptable shows.

* * *

The soft click of the door swinging closed met his ears, and he looked around as he saw the slender fingers twist the lock closed. A trusting smile, a brush of hand on shoulder, and the room was illuminated suddenly. Hiei blinked, inky pupils contracting slightly as light flooded into his eyes. He blinked again, and focused on the back of the only other person in the room with him.

He was bustling about, the shirttails of his red formal shirt swishing around his waist, showing the belt he'd used to cinch around his dark blue jeans. The beautiful scarlet hair swung back and forth as well, reminding him of a red fox tail. He was feeling warm and amorous now, and all his insides felt like they were melting at the site of the fox running around the room, tidying up little things he'd left out: a stick of deodorant, a hairbrush, textbooks.

Finally the redhead sighed, and turned to smile at Hiei.

"You can sit down, you know," he said, gesturing to the bed. He reached into a drawer and drew out a lighter as Hiei shuffled over to the piece of furniture. He sat down and leaned against the pillows, watching Kurama with the warm feeling still in his chest.

He was sleeping over at Kurama's as usual, and they had just finished dessert, a wonderfully warm chocolate concoction that had consisted of whipped cream and chocolate shavings, with a shot of caramel all heated to warm the drinker from the inside out. He licked the residue of the whipped cream foam off his lips and drew his legs up to his chest.

It was Valentine's Day in the human world, and although Kurama had tried to explain to him what exactly it was, he was still a little foggy. According to him, only humans had Valentine's Day, demons celebrated a parallel holiday, the Fertility Festival, which was a celebration of the female race and impregnation, and the birth cycle and such. Kurama said the humans chalked it up to all love and left it at that.

Candy and flowers seemed to be highly popular today as well. Earlier, when Hiei had come over at breakfast time, red heart-shaped boxes of chocolate and candy were stacked all over the couch, the recliner and the coffee table, so he'd had to sit on the floor, and Kurama had received more roses than he'd ever had to pull out in all the battles he'd fought put together. Indeed, the doorbell had been ringing non-stop all day.

Now though, things were calmer, and Hiei still felt that same happy warmth within him. He wondered for a few moments whether he should be worried at having such a feeling for so long, but was distracted when a soft sound came from where Kurama was standing. All the candles on his shelf were lit, (Hiei counted: there were 15 of them, of all sizes and smells) and he was sitting there, leaning against the wall. He was looking at Hiei with such a tender look in his eyes, that Hiei felt a blush creep up into his cheeks, and his heart, much to his surprise, increased in beat. He watched, as the fox pushed off the wall and slowly began to ready himself for bed.

Off came the shirt, gradually, button by button, glancing down, then at Hiei, then down again as he did so. It fell away, falling in a scarlet heap at his feet. The rubber band holding his hair away from his face was pulled out too, laid on the dresser. There was a soft sliding sound of cloth, and a thump as the belt buckle hit the wood floor, and Hiei couldn't resist his eyes being drawn to the defined pectoral and abdomen muscles of the beauty in front of him. The button and zipper were undone on the pants too, and folded neatly along with the shirt, laid on a chair in the corner. Off the shelf, he grabbed a small glass bottle and dabbed the liquid on his fingers, spreading it over his chest like a lotion.

Hiei watched, transfixed, eyes totally drinking in the site before him. What was he doing, stripping? Still though…he sighed, and felt his heart lurch a little. The shining hair, firm, tight skin, and beautiful, soulful eyes of green…he ached sweetly, and his body felt a sort of longing that wasn't just emotional, but physical as well. Kurama turned off the light from the switch, and the room was only lit by flickering candlelight now.

Left only in low hanging red cotton boxers, hair splayed over his collarbone and back, he fixed the emerald gaze on the fire demon on the bed, and made his way toward it. Hiei froze, and swallowed hard, unable to move. He was stuck kneeling on the bed covers with the seductive fox coming closer and closer to him, and all he could feel was that unnatural warmth, and his heart beating too fast. Kurama walked right up to him, and stood there, hands on his hips, looking down on him. He watched Hiei closely, saw the longing in his eyes, the want, the hunger. Hiei sat back on his haunches, looking like a dog that wanted very badly to go up and lick its owner to death, but was too well trained to move. Kurama smiled. He wouldn't mind too badly if Hiei licked him.

Then the fox's smirk gentled a bit, and soon Kurama was on the bed too, undoing the first 2 belts around Hiei's waist, and pulling them away. The tank top came up and off, Hiei's slender arms coming up to slide behind Kurama's waist. The faces came down to meet, and there was a soft brush of lips before pulling back, and a moment of mutual appreciation. Hiei's nose tingled with the fresh scent of the oil Kurama had put on; the scent was of roses.

He felt a burning within him, the warmth having been kindled now up to a bonfire. The candle's heat and scent was filling the room, and making him feel giddy, and a little light-headed, but he could only fixate on the body that was on top of him, pressing gently into the bedspread below. The fox purred a little, and nuzzled him under the chin, leaving little kisses along the naked flesh.

"I'm so…glad…" he mumbled against Hiei's skin, lips breezing over his shoulder.

"So glad of what?" the fire demon asked quietly, offering little to no resistance to the fox's taking. They were lovers, if unofficially, and both accepted their relationship without question. Each was happy and satisfied with the other, but no real alarm was raised if one happened to have intercourse occasionally with someone else. After all, demons weren't exactly known for their chastity. Urges were to be expressed was all, ad that was acceptable.

Kurama's mouth paused, stopping the small massage it was giving Hiei's shoulder, and pulled back, smirking as he looked down into the scarlet eyes.

"So glad I drugged that drink of yours."

The eyes widened. "What?" he asked, leaning up, not really angry.

"You heard me," he murmured, and kissed the top of Hiei's forehead. "I didn't really intend for you to get so submissive, just to…soften you up a bit. But really, I think my hand may have slipped the bottle and gave you a slight overdose. Oh well," he dismissed lightly.

"Wait, a minute," Hiei tried to protest, bringing his hands up and trying to push Kurama off of him. Kurama, now working on nibbling Hiei's earlobe, didn't stop in the relentless tongue massage.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, speaking softly.

"I can't believe you…you…drugged…me?" he said, and Kurama leaned off of him, allowing Hiei to sit up. "With what?" he said, peering too close into his face. Kurama could see an almost drunken cloud behind Hiei's eyes, and bit his tongue to suppress a chuckle. Oh, Hiei was going to kill him when he realized what he was drugged with. But that was later. For now, he would get as much fun in as possible.

"Oh, nothing. Lie back down, Hiei," said Kurama, pushing his lover back onto the pillows. From beneath the bedside table next to him, he pulled out one of the countless boxes of chocolate and ripped it unceremoniously open, tossing the wrapping to the floor.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, pressing a piece of dark chocolate to his lover's lips. Hiei crossed his legs and ate it without a word. Kurama smirked. The drugs must still be having their effect on him. The tongue moved its way across the truffle, silently peeling back the dark sweet shell, sucking away at the chocolate crème inside. Quietly, they worked their way through several more pieces of chocolate, some making their way more creatively than others into the mouth…

Soon though, they grew tired of it, and just laid side by side on the bed, tangled in a knot of legs and arms, Hiei's head resting against Kurama's chest.

"Kurama…" Hiei said, eyes open and examining close up the arm that was holding him.

"How…how did you know?"

"Where your hotspot was? Really Hiei, I think we know each other better-"

"Not that, you _perverted_ being." He said disdainfully, even though Kurama knew he really didn't mean it. "I mean…" he untangled himself from Kurama to go sit by the windowsill across the room.

"It's like a dream." He said more to himself than Kurama. "How the hell did I end up here?"

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other, or in your case, when your mother's ready to have a kid-"

"You friggin smartass, will you _please_ shut the hell up for a minute?"

Kurama smirked again, and crawled off the bed, pulling up his boxers a few inches and running a hand back through his hair. He knelt next to the windowsill where Hiei sat looking out at the night, and laid his chin upon the black-clad knee closest to him. Hiei looked down, and couldn't help his eyes softening as he looked at his lover leaning upon him

"You were saying?" prompted Kurama, interested in this sudden change of demeanor.

"It's just that I didn't expect this. You do realize, fox," he said, switching gaze from window to boy on his knee, "that when I met you when you were a child, I didn't intend to stay around."

"I know," said Kurama. "So?"

"Why?" said Hiei, looking away again. "How did you manage to find me, bring me back? We both know I wasn't destined to have a lover, yet I'm here. I was so comfortable with being alone, and yet…you wouldn't let me be. You bothered me so much, you made me respond to you. Your comments, your affection, your everything." He looked at his lover intently, and for a moment, Kurama was taken aback.

"You found me." He said pointblank. "How did you know where to look?"

Kurama rolled those illustrious emeralds.

"Stupid, how many times have I told you," he slid one hand onto Hiei's thigh, rubbing gently. "It's your fault you allowed me to get so close, and you're not allowed to leave now. I love you,_ itooshi_ and I always will. I found you because you asked me to."

"But…"

"Shut up," he said finally. "I won't let you sit here and make a mushy ass of yourself. It's not in your nature." He hauled himself up to his knees and kissed the closed third eye, and before Hiei could protest, was swung up into the arms of the fox. Hiei squirmed and wriggled at being held bridle style, protesting brilliantly.

"Kurama!" he said, trying to be commanding. "Put me down, let me down!"

Kurama laughed, a deep chuckle that vibrated in his chest.

"That's more like my firebaby."

"I'm not your-"

"Of course you are," said Kurama again, and swung around, delighted to feel Hiei immediately clench his arms behind his neck. "My little valentine." He leaned down and licked the edge of Hiei's nose. Shocked, he withdrew his arms from the fox, and began to squirm again, rubbing the tip of his nose.

"Kurama! You-"

"Perv? God? Incredibly attractive fox?" he laughed, and let Hiei slip from his arms to the floor. Tipping his nose up in the slightest form of indignation he could allow, he turned and made for the door. Just as he twisted the lock and was about to open the door…

_ThudthudthudSLAM. _

Kurama, realizing what was going on, had bounded across the floor and slammed his palm against the doorframe, preventing the door from actually opening.

"I don't think so." He said, twirling something around his fingers. Hiei looked, and saw a pair of cheap, red, plastic handcuffs with white hearts painted on them. The label printed on them said, "Love Cuffs". Hiei's eyes widened, and he darted away from Kurama, but before he reached the other side of room, Kurama had pounced on top of him.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

V-day is rough,

And Kurama is too.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.


End file.
